


La giusta via

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: #044. Two Roads.La prima volta che aveva dovuto scegliere, aveva preso quella a destra, dove l’oscurità lasciava filtrare solo un pallido riflesso di luce. Era sempre meglio che rimanere fermo, raggomitolato contro il calore perduto di due cadaveri senza più volto.





	La giusta via

Aveva sempre avuto, di fronte a sé, due strade fin da quando ne aveva memoria.  
La prima volta che aveva dovuto scegliere, aveva preso quella a destra, dove l’oscurità lasciava filtrare solo un pallido riflesso di luce: era sempre meglio che rimanere fermo, raggomitolato contro il calore perduto di due cadaveri senza più volto.  
Così era diventato qualcuno che faceva tremare la gente anche solo con uno sguardo, con quel freddo argento che si ritrovava al posto degli occhi.  
Poi, senza un motivo preciso, era apparso qualcun altro nella sua oscurità.  
Qualcuno che gli aveva mostrato la strada a sinistra, la stessa che aveva rifiutato tanti anni prima: era in penombra, ma aveva dei punti in cui la luce era così accecante da fargli pensare, solo per un attimo, che potesse essere quella, la strada del suo destino.  
Un pensiero alquanto egoista, il suo, ma aveva afferrato quella mano tesa. L’aveva presa saldamente e si era tirato in piedi, da quel lerciume che mai aveva davvero sopportato, per farsi strada in quella via fatta di luci e ombre.  
A volte sembrava di essere tornati indietro, alla sua prima scelta. Perdere qualcuno, anche se stavolta ricordava i loro volti, faceva ancora male, tanto male. Ma poi c’erano gli attimi di luce, quelli dove credeva di essere finalmente felice. Gli stessi che quella mano grande e rassicurante gli aveva promesso. E allora non si pentiva di nulla. Non rimpiangeva la strada che aveva lasciato, quel vicolo cieco dove si era perso, ma dal quale era uscito. La verità era che aspettava da tempo qualcuno gli mostrasse la via giusta, quella che gli avrebbe permesso di vivere davvero; non importava quanto avrebbe perso durante il cammino.  
Per tutti coloro che avrebbe lasciato, ci sarebbe stato un posto speciale, là, in fondo a quel cuore di cui  _lui_  gli aveva ricordato l’esistenza, dentro il suo petto.   
C’erano sempre state due strade, dinanzi a lui. E da quel momento in poi, avrebbe scelto quella più luminosa, guidato da quella mano.


End file.
